U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,190 issued on Oct. 21, 1986 to James A. Garman et al and assigned to the assignee hereof for Track Joint Retaining Apparatus discloses a formed-in-place retention ring that is in use today to prevent joint end play. The retention rings of this retaining apparatus are located at the exposed ends of the pin. This apparatus is quite acceptable for track that is rail guided, but not for track that is pin guided. In rail guided track, track guides contact the sides of the rail surfaces of the track links to prevent the laterally shifting of the track during turns or when the tractor is operating on side slopes. Conversely, in pin guided track, the track guides are higher on the track and contact the ends of the pins and the pin bosses on the links. The sliding contact between the track and the track guides, however, wear off the ends of the pins and pin bosses. As a consequence, the use of the retaining apparatus of the type disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,190 is not acceptable for pin guided track as they would be worn away with the ends of the pins and pin bosses. Thus, the retention ability of the retaining rings would be prematurely destroyed and joint end play would then develop.